


Ruffles and a Yellow Cat

by milk_and_glitter



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7257064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milk_and_glitter/pseuds/milk_and_glitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>my chemical romance goes new romantic.  it does not end well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruffles and a Yellow Cat

I could tell Gerard was trying very hard not to scream as Frank and I tried to pry the cat out of his hair. “I can handle this,” I hissed at Frank. “Just go get the curtain cords so we can leave.” Gerard made a strangled noise as the cat dug its claws deeper into his scalp. 

None of this was my idea. It was all my idiot brother. “I have a great idea,” he had said. “Let’s do new romantic for a while.” It had sounded like fun – pirate shirts, ruffles, eyeliner, lipstick, and teased hair. Why not? Then he had decided the perfect finishing touch to his outfit was tying fancy curtain cords around his neck. And not just any curtain cords. No, that would be too easy. Of course they had to be Grandma’s favorite ones. So now we were breaking into Grandma’s house while she took her afternoon nap. 

“Um, guys? A little help?” Frank whispered. 

We looked over. The massive ruffles around his neck and wrists were snagged on three of Grandma’s prize cactuses. 

“Frankie baby! I’ll save you!” Gerard rushed over with the cat still firmly lodged in his hair. 

“I think we need scissors,” I said. “I’ll go get some— ”

“No need!” Gerard scooped the cat off his head. He used its thrashing claws like a tiny chainsaw to cut Frank free. 

“What are you boys up to?” said a voice behind us. 

“Grandma! I shrieked. “I can explain -- !”

“No time!” said Gerard. He grabbed Frank’s hand and dragged him out the door trailing the curtain cords and a cactus. I scrambled after them. 

 

****a short time and a frantic bike ride later****

 

Gerard and I dismounted and Frank hopped down from the handlebars. “Hey Frankie, I think there’s something in your shirt,” Gerard said. 

Frank looked down. Peeking out from among his ruffles was a small yellow furry face. 

We all looked at each other. 

“RUN AWAY!”


End file.
